The Time Lord and The Esper
by AnalogousParadox
Summary: Oneshot. Itsuki Koizumi had an imaginary friend. He never meets him in order, but he always meets him when needed. The many times the Doctor met Koizumi and the one time he helped save him. Implied, but one-sided ItsuHaru.


**Title:** The Time Lord and The Esper

**Synopsis:** Oneshot. Itsuki Koizumi had an imaginary friend. He never meets him in order, but he always meets him when needed. The many times the Doctor met Koizumi and the one time he helped save him. Implied one-sided ItsuHaru.

**A/N:** I woke up this morning with an idea for a crossover oneshot. Warning, spoilers for Doctor Who series 4-6, and Haruhi novel 10/11. Also, I felt the need to do some Angsty!Koizumi.

* * *

The first time Itsuki Koizumi met that strange man was on the first day of junior high. It was just a fleeting moment, but he could remember him: tall, brown hair all up in spikes, wearing a pinstriped suit under a long brown coat and red trainers.

Koizumi was about to turn around the corner when the strange man, who was currently running around, strange-looking device in his hand, looked at him and grinned.

"Sorry, Koizumi! No time to chat!" the man said. "Alien activity around here somewhere!"

The device made a loud beeping noise.

"_No, no, no, no! _It's getting away!" The man suddenly dashed away, straight towards a blue phone box.

It was only when Itsuki Koizumi looked away that he realized how out of place the box was. Not to mention that the strange man spoke in perfect Japanese, when he looked completely foreign, and that this man seemed to know him when he has never, ever, seen him in his entire life.

He hears a faint thrumming noise, the sort of noise made by the ungodly child of a leafblower and a faulty dishwasher, and he instinctively looks back at where the box stood.

Itsuki Koizumi found that the box had somehow disappeared.

The next morning, Koizumi discovered that he had psychic abilities. That same day, he knew the name, Haruhi Suzumiya.

It was also on that day he came to know of a second name that would forever haunt his thoughts as much as the first one: John Smith.

* * *

The second time Itsuki Koizumi encounters this strange man, he was sitting on a park bench, staring at nothing in particular. It was a few days after the first. His mind was still reeling around two names of people he has never met in his entire life.

He definitely did not need a third mystery person talking to him out of the blue.

"So, Koizumi, you've noticed it too, then?"

"Noticed what?"

Koizumi knew there was something to notice. He was seeing it since the day the words Haruhi Suzumiya meant something to him. He just didn't want to have a conversation with this man, whoever he was.

"A dimensional void between the worlds." the man said, rolling his tongue. "A different kind of void. A void where something exists and doesn't exist at the same time."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The Grey World." the man looked at him. "I know you're afraid. This wasn't supposed to happen to an ordinary human being."

Koizumi gave up pretending.

"I suppose so."

"But why _you_, Itsuki Koizumi? Why, of all people, you?"

Koizumi was aware that the man was looking at him with utmost curiosity. Like he was something special.

"I'm not the only one with this ability."

"Oh, I know _that_." the man chuckled. "I was thinking about why I keep running into you, of all people."

Koizumi turned to look at the man, to tell him to piss off and mind his own business when he heard a shout from nearby.

"Doctor?"

The man looked around. "Be right there in a sec, Martha!"

"You're a doctor?" Koizumi asked.

"I'm _the_ Doctor." the man said, standing up.

"That's quite presumptuous." Koizumi snickered.

"No, no. That's my name."

"Doctor who?" Koizumi asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I can't tell you that. Classified information."

Koizumi shrugs.

"Doctor?" Martha yelled.

The Doctor waved at Koizumi and ran off.

Once again, Koizumi heard the familiar thrumming noise, and he knew the man, this Doctor, was gone.

Later that night, Koizumi realizes that knowing the name John Smith after meeting a rather strange, foreign man, couldn't possibly be a mere coincidence.

* * *

The third time Koizumi met this Doctor was on his first day at North High.

"John Smith." Koizumi pointed at the Doctor.

"That's not my real name, but I use that name."

Koizumi stared at the Time Lord, hands shaking.

"All this time, I should have known."

"Known what?"

"Three years ago, we first met. That night, something happened to me. I became different."

"Koizumi..."

"I asked you a question long ago."

"What question?"

"I asked you who you were."

"I said I was the Doctor."

"But you also use the name 'John Smith', don't you? I checked your records with UNIT. With Torchwood. You always use the same alias."

"How did you even get data from UNIT and Torchwood?"

"Just answer my question." Koizumi replied. "What changed Haruhi Suzumiya three years ago?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Were you involved?"

"Koizumi-"

"Were you involved in the events three years ago?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"You're an esper. You know I'm not."

Koizumi had nothing to say to the Doctor. The man walked away from him, looking back after he has gone a few steps forward.

"... I can't interfere with your timeline. It's something you need to discover on your own."

* * *

The fourth time Koizumi met the Doctor, he was on a vacation trip with the SOS Brigade on a remote island. He looked out of his window to spy a blue box sitting in the distance. He quickly ran downstairs, careful not to let anyone know where he went. He knew the Doctor was a different sort of time-traveler, but a time-traveler nonetheless.

But the Doctor wasn't alone.

"There, Donna! I told you I could get you to a beach!"

"Not bad, Spaceman. But where are we? I don't suppose we're on Space Hawaii with human hermit crabs, are we?"

The Doctor licked a finger and raised it in the air.

"I'd say, Earth. Japan... Around the early 2000's."

"So present day Earth for me, then."

"Yup."

"Well, if you say so, then, let me just get some stuff inside the TARDIS! Don't wander off, Spaceman!"

The Doctor smirked as his companion got inside to gather up whatever beach accessories she needed. It was then that he noticed Koizumi standing a few feet away from him.

"Koizumi! Ha!" the Doctor grinned. "Fancy seeing you here! On a... beach. That your house?"

Koizumi looked to where the Doctor was pointing: the mansion the Organization set up for the sole purposes of Haruhi's enjoyment.

"I guess you could say that."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"It's for her, isn't it?"

Before Koizumi could respond, the Doctor's red-haired companion came outside the blue box.

"Well, who's this then?" asked Donna.

"Donna Noble, meet Itsuki Koizumi. A friend of mine." the Doctor grinned.

"Is this your private beach?" Donna remarked. "Sorry for the trouble. This daft Martian sometimes doesn't know where to park his ride."

"Don-naaa~" the Doctor whined.

Koizumi smiled at their antics.

"Is she your wife, Doctor?" he asked.

_"Oh no, we're not married."_

_"We're not a couple."_

* * *

The fifth time Koizumi met the Doctor was only for a short while. Class 1-9's play had just finished up for the day, and Koizumi was heading for his locker to get changed, when he spotted a familiar figure, standing outside, was staring up at the grey skies.

"Doctor."

The Doctor turned around. Koizumi could see the look of ancient sadness in his eyes.

"My song is ending soon."

"And Donna?"

The Doctor shrugged.

"Miss Suzumiya is going to sing at the auditorium today."

"I heard."

"Don't let her song end without you there."

Koizumi watched as The Doctor waved goodbye, and walked away.

The rain started to fall.

Without a second thought, Koizumi ran towards the auditorium in the pouring rain.

The sixth time Koizumi met the Doctor, he stopped him from leaving immediately and invited him to talk over coffee.

"Last time I saw you, you said your song was ending soon."

"We-ell..."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to know if you're alright."

"She's alright."

"I was asking about you, Koizumi."

"I'm alright when she is... How about you, Doctor? Are you alright?"

"She's getting married."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"I didn't lose anything. She was never mine in the first place."

* * *

The seventh time Koizumi met the Doctor, he was different. He was walking home one fine summer day- Haruhi had insisted going swimming with the Brigade.

"Hello, Koizumi."

"I'm sorry but who-"

"I'm the Doctor."

"You've... regenerated?"

"I see you've read the UNIT and Torchwood files from cover to cover." he grinned.

"What are you doing here?"

"I actually don't know what I am doing here. Last thing I remember, I said I'll skip the rest of the rewind because I hate repeats."

"Repeats?"

"Time crack. Cracks in time. Healing one by one. Unraveling my timestream, but this is weird because this hasn't happened for me, at least, not this exact moment, so it shouldn't be happening unless-"

"Unless?"

The Doctor sniffed around in the air, moving dangerously close to Koizumi.

"You smell of residual time energy. But you're not a time-traveler, you certainly haven't traveled in time."

He pulls out a strange device with green light at the end, making a strange buzzing noise.

"No trace of vortex manipulation, TARDIS matrix, nothing. It's like..."

"Like what?"

"You've been timelocked. Not just you, but the entire world!"

"Timelock?"

"You have entered an endless recursion of time!" the Doctor grinned.

* * *

The eighth time Koizumi met the Doctor was after Koizumi noticed something was off about the new recruit, Yasumi Watahashi.

"Someone's splitting your universe from a fixed point in time." the Doctor said, twiddling a bendy straw.

"Trickster's Brigade? Time Beetle?" Koizumi said. "Is Yasumi one of them?"

"No. She's from somewhere else. Someone from your world. Someone you know. Someone you always chose to protect."

"Doctor... It can't possibly be-"

"She was born and grew up beside a time crack in the wall of her bedroom for an infinite split second before I sealed it." the Doctor cut him off. "I thought it was just Amy I had to worry about, but then again..."

The Doctor looked Koizumi in the eye before dropping his voice.

"You know what she can do. You know what Haruhi Suzumiya can do."

Koizumi placed the glass of lemonade on the table.

"Then what do you propose I do?"

"Grab a fez, Itsuki Koizumi. We've got to go merge some universes." he grinned.

* * *

The ninth time Koizumi met the Doctor, it was the Doctor who deliberately seeked him out.

The Doctor got into the Organization's top secret headquarters and was currently being held captive by the Tamaru brothers. In hindsight, the Doctor figured that using the psychic paper wasn't a good idea to use against espers. But then again, this was the easiest way to talk to the highest member of the Organization, an old friend of his.

An extraterrestrial time-travelling telepath calling himself 'John Smith', was enough to set the entire Organization on full alert. When he first heard of this news, the Organization's head thought it was the day he awaited: the day he finally discovered what exactly happened on that Tanabata. When he came to see the foreign-looking man in a bowtie and tweed, half of him wanted to shout in anger, but the other half of Itsuki Koizumi wanted to laugh at the sillyness of the Doctor's actions.

But mostly, Koizumi was just pissed that day.

"I should think of a new alias. John Smith gets me into trouble." the Doctor smiles at Koizumi who was pacing around the Time Lord.

"I don't suppose you were lying to me all these years, and that you were the John Smith that gave Haruhi ideas, then."

"What, that day, three years ago? No, no. If I did, your friend Kyon wouldn't have to go to Miss Nagato's apartment to translate the message."

Koizumi stopped in his tracks. How long have they known? How long have the other members of the SOS Brigade known and why wasn't he part of this?

"So all this time, John Smith was-"

"I'm not suprised you didn't know. They never told you for a reason."

Koizumi was livid.

"I made it my life's goal to keep this world safe. I've made it to keep Haruhi safe. I've hunted this John Smith all my life-"

"That's how you met me."

Koizumi felt a proper anger that caused him to grab the Doctor by the collar and shout at his face.

"Then tell me the reason why I was kept in the dark about the events three years ago!"

"Because in the end, when it came down to it, you, Itsuki Koizumi, would always choose Haruhi Suzumiya over the universe." the Doctor smiled knowingly.

The tenth time Koizumi met the Doctor, he asked him a question he always wanted to ask.

"Why won't you take me with you?"

"As much as I want to, I can't."

"You can bring me back immediately, you've got a time machine!"

"You're needed here. This reality can't have you disappear for just one second."

"She's got Kyon. She wouldn't need me to watch over this reality anymore."

"You disappear for one second and the Sky Canopy Dominion will take over this reality. Besides, you don't want to see the universe... That wasn't your reason. No, no. You just don't want to _see_ them together."

"So you're condemning me to the sight of them _together_, is that it?"

"Itsuki Koizumi, Guardian of Realities... The threats to reality won't stop once Kyon and Haruhi are married. They'll continue to exist. You'll continue to fight them. Isn't that what you wanted? To be there for Haruhi in a way no one else can?"

Koizumi was silent.

"You know, you remind me a lot of a Roman I used to know. Well, he wasn't a Roman, but he was, now he's not, then he was a soldier, but he was always a nurse, and-"

"The point _is_, Doctor?"

"He waited two thousand years for her."

"And?"

"He would always die for her."

"Did she love him, Doctor?"

"She did."

"What happened?"

"I did."

* * *

The eleventh time Koizumi met the Doctor was when the Time Lord knew nothing about him at all.

In fact, Koizumi didn't even know he was the Doctor until he heard the familiar thrumming noise. But something else was different with this noise. It was like whatever was making this noise was.. crashing.

Koizumi watched as a blue box fell from the sky and landed on the ground. He ran towards where the box fell.

Out from the box came a man, glowing faintly of a gold light, scrambling towards him, wearing what seemed to be western period clothing.

"Doctor?" Koizumi asked.

* * *

"I need your help."

"Wonderful. Another time-traveler. So who are you then? A Time Agent? Mikuru Asahina in the future with blonde curls?"

"We need you, Asahina and Nagato."

"For what?"

"The Doctor is _dying_."

"So? He'll just regenerate."

"This time, he _won't_."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you're the only one who can power up the telepathic transmitter."

"You're a telepath."

"I'm a _touch telepath_, sweetie, thank you for noticing, but you're a much more capable telepath than I am."

"Where is this transmitter?"

"Egypt."

* * *

**END.**


End file.
